Energy
by RandomStories203
Summary: Everything takes energy. Working a relationship and building one. When Ben and Riley break up after being together, and Danny comes back from Paris, Ben meets a new dancer and friend of Tucker, Melissa. His energy will now be wasted on whether he wants to work it out with Riley or start a new relationship with Melissa. Multi-couple.
1. Chapter 1

_First story for Baby Daddy! It is set after the finale of season 3. Hope you enjoy! :D _

_Exclaimer: I don't own anything that belongs to Baby Daddy, just the plot and OC character. _

Energy

The past six months, Ben and Riley have been together while Danny had also moved to Paris with Georgie. Much to Riley's dismay, he believed it was good for them. Of course they had a couple more weeks together before he left, spending Halloween and Christmas together. Riley couldn't stop thinking about Danny as time went on. She also couldn't stop thinking of how they almost kissed when he told her goodbye.

Riley laid awake one morning in bed and sighed as she looked over at Ben, sleeping peacefully beside her. She frowned slightly and wanted to call Danny to hear his voice, but he told her that he thinks they shouldn't talk either. She felt guilty for thinking about Danny, but she knew her heart belonged to Ben, or so she thought it did. Ben woke up and he grinned as he reached over for a small peck on the lips.

"Morning," He smirked and she smiled.

"Morning," Riley replied, and Ben got up once he heard the cries of Emma, knowing it was time to feed her.

An hour later, Riley was showered and dressed for work. She grabbed her jacket and briefcase. Ben handed her a grilled cheese that he made. She headed for the door when Ben called her name.

"Yes?" Riley asked as she looked back at Ben.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Ben smirked as he opened his arms and he saw her lips form into a small smile as she walked up to him and pecked him on the cheek.

He furrowed his eyebrows as he watched her walk out, and sighed, looking down at his feet. He wondered why she's been distant lately. He was getting worried about their relationship because as the days past, the more distant she became. He also knew that she was hiding things and every time he would bring it up, she would dismiss it or change the subject. He turned to Emma who was sitting in the high chair and he fed her the food in a small green bowl and smiled when she picked up the spoon and fed herself as he drank a cup of coffee.

Weeks had passed by and Riley and Ben had begun to argue and argue more often. They would always argue about the same thing, about her hiding something and she wouldn't tell him. She would always argue that she's not hiding anything and that she was just stressed out and tired. Tucker would always hear their arguments late at night after Ben had put Emma to sleep.

"Ben! I'm not hiding anything! Stop accusing me of it!" Riley yelled as she ran her hand through her hair as she tried to walk back to the bedroom.

"Riley seriously? You think I'm that stupid? Obviously you're hiding something! I know you are, you know you are! Why don't you bring it out in the open so I can help you!?" Ben yelled back as he tried to grab her wrist to resolve their issue.

Tucker would listen to their argument for about an hour or two. He sighed as he somewhat knew the reasoning to the way she was act. He got up and went to the living room to try and stop the arguing late at night.

"Guys! Please stop, I'm trying to get my beauty sleep. I need to wake up early," Tucker whined and Ben stopped trying to get Riley to talk to him and he sighed.

"Ok, I'm sorry. We will let you sleep." Ben said as he looked at Riley go to the bedroom and close the door behind her.

Ben sighed as he grabbed one of the pillows on the couch, grabbed a blanket and went to sleep on the couch.

Months passed and it was becoming summer soon. Ben and Riley continued to argue while Tucker tried to keep himself busy with work and other activities. Tucker decided to join dance for fun. He invited everyone to come by a dance session one day to show off his dance moves.

Ben continued to annoy Riley about what she was hiding.

"Riley, I'm getting tired. It's been months now and you still won't tell me. I don't get it." Ben said as he sighed.

"Ben, stop. I'm not hiding anything. I don't understand why you keep bothering me about this. Stop! You're annoying me! I have a limit and I'm reaching my limit with you." Riley said.

"Your limit?! What damn limit?! You're the one who's hiding something! Not me!" Ben begun to yell.

"I already told you! I'm not hiding anything! Stop bothering me!" Riley yelled louder.

Their voices had begun to get louder with each minute. Soon after an hour, they were yelling at the top of their lungs once more. It ended up getting to a point to they didn't know what they started arguing about.

"No! You know what?! I'm done!" Riley yelled.

"What?" Ben said.

"I'm done! I can't deal with you anymore! I can't deal with the yelling! I can't deal with you accusing me of hiding stuff! I just can't anymore!" Riley yelled, but her voice began to crack. She grabbed her purse and walked out of Ben's apartment.

Ben just stared at the door, but then soon realized that it was most likely for the best. He went to go make food for Emma. There was then a knock on the door. He furrowed his eyebrows as he went to go answer.

"Hey bro!" Danny yelled in excitement when Ben opened the door.

About a week later, Ben, Danny, and Emma had gone to the dance session Tucker had told them to go to. Ben stood around, bouncing Emma in his arm as he waited for Tucker to come out and dance.

A few minutes later, Tucker had come out to the middle of the floor with a partner. Ben and Danny watched as music came on. Tucker's partner was a young woman, she wasn't short, but she wasn't tall. Her hair was an ombre hair color with dark brown and a lighter brown, almost blonde, and in a ponytail. The two brothers watched as they moved around each other and with each other. His partner was also of medium build, she was curvy, but toned. After the dance, Tucker had come up with his partner to the two brothers.

"Hey guys, this is Melissa." Tucker smiled as he introduced his partner.

"Hi," She said.

"Hi, I'm Ben and this is Danny. This is my daughter, Emma." Ben said, introducing all three of them.

"Oh, she is so adorable!" Melissa exclaimed as she smiled and took a look at Emma.

"She's not the only one who's adorable." Ben smirked and Melissa looked up at Ben then smiled slightly as she looked back down.

Ben noticed that his flirting ways had come back, he couldn't help it, but he was attracted to Melissa. He smiled at her and watched her as she walked away, introducing herself to other people. Tucker had come up to Ben and Danny.

"So how was it? Did you guys like it?" Tucker asked.

"Yeah, I liked it very much." Ben said as his eyes were on the young woman he had just met.

Tucker looked over to where Ben's eyes were. Tucker looked back at Ben and shook his head.

"No way bro! You are not going after her. Besides, it's only been a week." Tucker said.

"Only been a week to what?" Danny asked.

"Oh when Ben and Riley broke up." Tucker said.

"Tucker!" Ben exclaimed.

"What?" Tucker said and Danny furrowed his eyebrows.

"Is that why she's not here?" Danny asked and Ben looked at Danny and sighed.

"Yeah, we just kept arguing a lot. I guess it wasn't meant to be." Ben replied and Danny looked at his phone, his feelings for Riley came rushing back and the glint of hope had come along with his feelings as well.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Here's the second! Enjoy and review :) _

_Exclaimer: I don't own anything that Baby Daddy owns, just the plot and OC. _

Energy

The next night, Ben, Tucker, and Danny were getting ready to go out. They all decided to celebrate Danny coming back. He explained to his friends on what happened between him and Georgie. He told that soon after they moved to Paris, about three months later, they found out that they weren't right for each other, but Danny decided to stay longer because he did not want to come back yet.

Just as Ben opened the door, he saw Riley on the other side, dressed up. He raised an eyebrow.

"Hey Riles," Ben said and she grinned slightly.

"Hi." Riley replied as her small grin grew.

Danny came out from his room in a nice shirt and jeans with boots and smiled widely when he saw Riley.

"Riley!" Danny said happily as he went over to her quickly and picked her up, hugging.

"Hey," Riley said as she chuckled and looked up at Danny when he put her down. "What happened to you and Georgie?" She asked.

"Oh, about that…I can explain it later." Danny replied then Tucker soon came out, sliding his feet across the foot as he moved his arms in a circle, humming a song to himself. All three turned to look at Tucker then a voice from behind Danny, Ben, and Riley came up.

"Is that the best you can do? Really?" Bonnie said as she walked in past and Tucker sighed.

"Hey, those are my best moves for the ladies. They will all be climbing on me when they see it." Tucker smiled proudly and Bonnie couldn't help, but begin laughing uncontrollably.

"Yeah, instead of climbing, they will all be bending down to your midget size." Bonnie said.

"Yeah, whatever." Tucker replied with a pout face on and he walked past Danny, Riley, and Ben, telling them to hurry up.

The four of them had made it to the club and Tucker had managed to run into his partner Melissa. Danny told Ben and Riley that he would go get some beer for everyone. Ben turned to Riley after Danny had left the two together.

"Riley, I think we should talk about what happened." Ben said and Riley grinned.

"Yeah we will soon. I'm going to see if your brother needs help." Riley said as she walked away from Ben. Ben sighed as he knew he and Riley were not going to talk about it. Ben looked up at Danny and Riley who were laughing and talking. Ben realized that this was the happiest he's seen Riley in a long time. He looked around the club as he heard the song 'Scream' by Usher come on and saw a group forming around in the middle, he moved his way through the crowd to manage to get to the front and he saw Tucker and a young woman in the middle. They began to dance to the song playing as everyone started to woo and clap.

Ben watched as the two moved and then noticed the face of the young woman, he ended up knowing it was Melissa and his lips formed a slight smile. He noticed that she was wearing dark jeans with boots that were high heels and a white fitted lace shirt with a leather jacket. He also noticed her hair was in waves and down instead of up like last time. As the song came to an end, everyone clapped and she smiled at Tucker and they began a conversation as everyone went back to dancing on the dance floor. Ben walked up to the two and they both turned to look at him.

"Hey Melissa," Ben smiled and she smiled back at him, having a look on face like she was trying to remember who he was.

"It's Ben, right?" She asked and he nodded with a slight chuckle.

"Yeah, yeah it is. Nice moves, I wouldn't mind learning some of those moves." He smirked and she chuckled.

"Well, yeah, I mean it's for people who actually like to dance." Melissa replied.

"I love to dance so it works out." Ben said.

"No, you don't. You never dance. You did like twice last year, but that's it." Tucker butted in and Ben raised an eyebrow at him, giving him a 'shut up' look.

Melissa giggled and said, "Well, if you actually are willing to learn, maybe, just maybe I will give you some lessons." She smiled at Ben and he smiled back.

"So, here's my number." Melissa added in as she put her hand out for his phone and he gave it to her. He watched her fingers move around on his phone and he noticed her white nail polish on her nails and multiple rings on her fingers. A minute later, she gave him back his phone.

"Just text or call and I'll set up a lesson." She smiled and Ben gave her a wink.

"Will do." He said and she chuckled then walked off to grab a water bottle.

Ben watched Melissa walk off then his eyes averted to Danny and Riley who were still talking to each other. Ben decided from now on that he would just leave his relationship in the hands of fate and see where it will go.

The next morning, Ben called Melissa to have lunch with him and she had agreed to meet him at the bar at 2 o'clock that afternoon. While Ben was at work, Riley and Danny were upstairs in the apartment, watching Emma until Ben's shift was over.

"Explain to me what happened between you and Georgie now, come on!" Riley whined to Danny as she grabbed his wrist and pulled on it lightly.

"Alright, alright, just let go of me!" Danny chuckled and Riley listened to him and waited for him to explain his story.

At 2 o'clock, Melissa walked in wearing a blue maxi dress with sandals and her hair was half up half down in waves like last night. When Ben saw her walk in, looking around, he called her.

"Hey," Melissa said as she went up to the bar and sat down at one of the chairs.

"Hey," Ben replied with a big smile.

"So this is your job?" Melissa asked.

"Yup, it's awesome. I'm about to go on my break so we can just eat here if you like or go somewhere else, your pick." Ben said as he put cups in the sink under the bar and wiped the counter down.

"We can just eat here. I don't want to make you late if we go somewhere else." She replied and he smiled at her and told his co-worker to cover him and that he was going on break.

"Really? That's what happened?" Riley asked Danny, now they were sitting on the couch.

"Yeah, but its fine. I wasn't totally affected by it." Danny said and Riley frowned at him.

"She shouldn't have treated you like that at all." Riley said and Danny shrugged.

"It's over now. She's staying there for her job and I moved back here." He smiled at Riley and she smiled back.

"I know, I'm happy you did. I missed you a bunch. I couldn't stop thinking about you." Riley admitted to him and he raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Why?" Danny asked and she sighed, knowing why and how it ruined her relationship with Ben.

Riley looked at Danny then slowly leaned in and then kissed Danny on his lips. She slowly pulled away and sat back, waiting for his reaction, but when he didn't speak, she spoke.

"I have feelings for you and I think I've always had ever since I found that board with our initials around a heart from the tree house." Riley said and Danny looked in her eyes, he smiled and then this time it was him who leaned in and kissed her back.

Ben and Melissa had been talking for about an hour now and Ben looked at his watch and sighed.

"Sorry, I have to get back to work." Ben said and she smiled while she shook her head.

"Not it's fine. I have to get going too." Melissa said as she stood and smoothed out her dress.

"Hey, do you want to come over tonight? You can meet my brother and Emma, if you like." Ben suggested and Melissa grinned.

"Yeah sure, why not? I love kids." Melissa smiled.

Ben smiled in response then when she said goodbye, he brought her in a hug and hugged her for as long as he can and let go when Melissa had started to giggle and say it was a long hug. Ben honestly could not wait for Melissa to come over and meet Emma.

Later on that night, Ben waited for Melissa to show up. Emma was playing with a few toys on the couch as Ben watched her. There was soon a knock on his door and he rushed to open it. He saw Melissa in a now much casual outfit than earlier.

"Hey Ben," Melissa said.

"Hey!" Ben said a little too excited and he cleared his throat and tried it again, which resulted in Melissa chuckling.

"Come in, come in, please. Emma's on the couch." Ben said as he opened the door. She smiled as she walked in and awed when she saw Emma on the couch.

"Oh, how adorable!" Melissa exclaimed. "She's so beautiful." She added.

"Thanks." Ben said and then sat next to Emma while Melissa was on the other side of Emma.

"Where's the mom?" Melissa asked as she looked up from Emma to Ben.

"Oh, she's not here. I mean like it's complicated, well not really," Ben stuttered as he tried to get the story out and Melissa giggled.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Melissa said and waved to Emma when she looked up.

"Hi!" Emma said and waved and Melissa laughed.

"She's adorable Ben." Melissa said, then Emma looked to Ben and pointed to him.

"Dada," She said and Melissa smiled widely and nodded.

"Yes, that is dada. That's your daddy." She said and Ben looked at Melissa leaning down to speak to Emma and smiled at the sight.

About two hours later, Ben decided it was getting late for Emma and put her to bed. The two were soon talking while Ben had a bottle of beer and so did Melissa.

"Okay so back to the mom story. What happened to her?" Melissa asked and Ben sighed.

"She kind of just left Emma on my doorstep then she decided to come back and then chose again to leave. It's been on and off, but I think it's off for good." Ben said and Melissa nodded.

"Oh, that's horrible. At least now she's in good hands." Melissa said and smiled at Ben.

As Ben was going to reply and ask something about her, they heard a slam and some giggling as someone walked into the kitchen. They both looked and they both saw Riley wearing a t-shirt that was too big for her and her hair was in a mess.

"Riley?" Ben asked with his eyebrows furrowed and his facial expression confused. To admit it, he felt hurt because Ben knew that was Danny's t-shirt and he knew how she ended up in that shirt.

"Oh Ben, I'm sorry. I didn't know you were here." Riley said and Ben became angry and gave her a bit of attitude.

"I've been here for the past five hours." Ben said rudely.

"Look, Ben, I don't want to talk about this now." Riley said and Ben just scoffed at her.

"You never want to talk about anything with me anymore!" Ben yelled and Riley blinked in shock.

"Ben, I'm sorry please. I'll explain later." Riley said and Ben shook his head furiously.

"I don't want to hear your stupid pity excuse. I don't even want to look at you!" Ben yelled and Riley stood up, her face red and her facial expression showed she was hurt. She nodded and slowly walked back to Danny's bed room. He sighed and turned around to see Melissa still sitting on the couch.

"I'm sorry you had to see that…" Ben went silent and Melissa stood and walked towards Ben.

"Don't worry I've seen worse, but if I were you, I would at least listen to her." Melissa said and gave Ben a slight grin, kissed him goodnight on the cheek, grabbed her things and left the apartment to leave Ben with his thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry for the long update, I've been busy. Here's the third chapter :)! Enjoy and review! _

_Exclaimer: I don't own whatever Baby Daddy owns, just the plot and OC. _

Ben was sitting on the couch, looked outside to see it was dusk out. He had stayed up all night, talking to Riley. She had explained what happened and how she ended up in bed with Danny. She told Ben that she realized after Danny left, her heart had chosen Danny, and not Ben. She told him the truth of to what she was hiding, which was that she liked Danny and wanted to be with him. Ben had to admit he was heartbroken because he still had feelings for her, but he was joyed to know the truth finally. He couldn't believe that he hadn't thought of that while they were together. He wished he had known sooner so it hurt less, but things happen for a reason.

Ben got up from the couch once he heard Emma stir in her sleep, knowing she would be awake soon. He couldn't help the emptiness feeling in his chest. He just wanted someone to talk to and to vent how he felt. He didn't want to put all that on Tucker, but he knew he had someone else. He smiled a little when he remembered Melissa, but he didn't want to put the burden over someone he just met a few days ago. About thirty minutes later, his phone rang and he saw the picture and name of Melissa. He smiled as he picked up the phone.

* * *

><p>Around midday, Ben was walking to drop off Emma at daycare and then was going to head to the bar for a cup of coffee and some lunch with Melissa. She asked him if he wanted to hang out and talk some more if he wasn't busy. Luckily for Ben, it was his day off. After Ben walked into Emma's day care center and signed her in, he headed out and happily walked to the bar.<p>

Once he got there, he looked around and he furrowed his eyebrows as he looked around. He couldn't find Melissa, he saw a young woman with blondish-brown hair sitting at the couch and he went to go see if it was Melissa. He tapped on the young woman's shoulder and saw the young woman turn to look up.

"Hey Ben," Melissa said and Ben smiled.

"Hey, you dyed your hair. It looks nice." Ben complimented his new friend.

"Thank you, where's Emma?" Melissa asked and Ben told her that he dropped her off at day care.

Ben looked at the clock and saw that two hours had passed. He looked back at Melissa, who was explaining to Ben on how she got into dancing. He listened as she told the story of how her dad had walked out and her mom had to work two jobs, leaving her home alone at lot and bored. She told him that while she was walking home one day, she saw an ad for dancing classes and took the number and called, wanting to do something. When she took her first class, she knew that dancing was one of her huge passions. She also told Ben that writing was another passion of hers.

Ben smiled as he watched her facial expression change as she talked about what she loved. He loved the energy that she came with. He would then soon start explaining about his life when she had finished explaining her stories.

Another two hours passed and Ben kept checking the clock, he knew he had to pick up Emma by 5, the latest. He didn't want to stop talking to Melissa, but he knew in about an hour he would have to go and pick up his daughter.

"Hey, something bothering you?" Melissa asked and Ben shook his head.

"Sorry. It's just I need to go pick up Emma." Ben said and Melissa smiled.

"Can I come with you? Please, please?" Melissa said, almost begging and Ben chuckled and nodded, signaling that she was able to go.

"Yes, yes." Ben said and they both put on their jackets and left the bar to go pick up Emma.

On the way to the day care, Ben and Melissa saw Danny and Riley walking hand in hand. Ben looked at their hands and sighed. He wished he had that again. He looked down at Melissa's, but then looked back up and hit himself in the head subconsciously.

"What is wrong with you? You can't!" Ben scolded at himself in his head.

The pair continued walking with Ben's hands in the pocket of his jacket and Melissa having her arms crossed. They continued to talk about their early life and when they got to the day care, Ben signed out Emma and waited for a worker to bring her to him.

"Emma is so adorable. She makes me want to have kids now." Melissa said and Ben chuckled. He noticed that he and Melissa were standing close by, but he moved in a tad closer towards Melissa, feeling warmth radiating off of her body.

"She has that effect on people," Ben said as he looked down at Melissa and she looked up. She grinned then looked back at the doorway where a worker had come in with Emma and handed her off to her father.

"Alrighty, time to go! Say bye!" Ben said to Emma and she waved and said bye. All the workers awed and Melissa giggled as they walked out.

* * *

><p>Later on, Ben and Melissa were talking once again on the couch and having a bottle of beer each.<p>

"So no boyfriend?" Ben asked, he felt a bit dizzy from the fourth beer he had. He knew what he was saying, but also did not know.

"No, I don't get a lot." Melissa and Ben's attention was focused on the girl in front of him.

"Why not? You're so kind, caring, sweet, funny, and talented. Why wouldn't anyone want you?" Ben asked and he saw Melissa just slightly roll up her shoulders.

"I don't know. I guess guys don't find me that attractive." Melissa said and Ben chuckled, shaking his head.

"You are beautiful and any guy would be lucky to have you." Ben said and Melissa grinned and it turned into a small chuckle.

"I doubt it. I'm always the one being lead on." Melissa said and Ben shook his head.

"I would never lead you on. Ever ever." Ben said and Melissa giggled.

"Good, I like to hear that." Melissa responded with a smile as she looked at Ben.

Ben looked all over Melissa's face as he took his finger and pushed back a couple strands of hair from her face. She smiled slightly as the color of her cheeks showed from her blushing. Ben continued to look all over her face and he smiled. He slowly leaned in and so did Melissa, slowly and when their lips met, Melissa had her hands on his neck and his hands were on her cheek. Their kiss was slowly, but romantic. It would be a first kiss that neither of them would forget for a while.


End file.
